


Dice for a night

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Names, Gambling, M/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolling dice can mean a warm bed and a roof over the head for a night instead of sleeping under the storm. And maybe even another bedmate for Thorin&Dwalin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dice for a night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_northstar/gifts).



> This was supposed to be Lady Northstar's last year birthday present, then it became christmas present and then valentine or something around that time 'cause I've been a sick sloth :B

The day so far had been horrible.

 

The two had been travelling by foot, as their bags were not heavy at the start of their journey, not with what little they had been able to scrap from the saving of Ered Luin‘s dwarven community.

  
They had not minded a couple nights spent in the wilds, covered with nothing but their own blankets for comfort and their sweat when they had a tumble in the wild, but halfway through their fifth day the sky had turned dark, and by the time they had started climbing on the gentle side of the hills, it had started pouring, then storming.

 

Covered with mud and soaking wet, Thorin and Dwalin were only glad when they saw in the distance the lights of an inn beckoning them close with the promise of a dry place to sleep, some warm food and maybe some decent company –if only to know the latest news travelling from far away lands and cities.

 

The tavern was full when they stomped in, shaking their beards and hats to get as much water out of them as they could, but a man (clearly the owner of the inn by the stained apron he had tied around his belly) arrived instantly to tend to them.

 

“Evening, master dwarves. Is your satchel full enough to fill your stomachs too?” he asked in a booming voice over the buzz of people, drying his greasy hands onto the dirty cloth.

  
“Even a room, if the inn has one to offer,” Thorin answered, moving the right hand to his belt.

 

Behind him Dwalin was surveying the other patrons of the tavern. There were men of quite low social levels loitering around, eating and drinking their hearts out; some dwarves were there too to liven up the place.

 

And some of them were occupied with seedy games.

  
The ideal place where to pick up useful news.

 

Rogues and cut-throats were used to attends disreputable inns like that one and share tips on where to find shady job offers and easy gains.

  
“All the beds are taken, master dwarf,” the owner had slowed down his thorough hand cleaning, already feeling the loss of the coins, but his voice did not lower in tone. Must have been used to concluding his business over the drone of others.

  
Thorin would have preferred a roof on his head instead of having to search for a refuge in the wilds, so not to face the tempest raging outside the building.

  
“Then food will do for now,” the dwarf said, taking out of his pouch enough to pay for two bowls of stew and drinks even without looking at the money.

  
When the innkeeper returned with the bowls, Thorin took them in his hands and made his way through the patrons to sit next to Dwalin who had in the meanwhile scanned the costumers.

  
“Someone interesting? Any rumours?” Thorin asked, bringing the first spoonful to his mouth to taste the unimpressive slop.

  
“Left corner. There's a crowd playing dice. The head of the ring is a dwarf that keeps staring at us.”  
Dwalin too swallowed a mouthful and right after that a huge sip of ale to wash away the lacklustre flavour.

  
The two took their time finishing the meal as they drowned it with abundant beer; they ate and plotted their next moves and checked regularly on the fellow who did not tear his gaze away from them.

  
As soon as the stew was finished Thorin rose and walked toward the dice table, Dwalin at his heels.  
  
It wasn't hard to reach the dwarf, as the crow dissipated with just a flip of his hand.

  
Thorin sat on the stool right in front of the stranger and Dwalin at the right of his prince.

  
The dwarf was still looking directly at them, a smirk impressed on his sharp face as he offered pipe weed to the both of them.

 

Dwalin would have commented out loud about this stranger and his apparent infatuation with them, but by the commanding show he had offered earlier, it was clear he held some sort of control over the place and its patrons.

  
He had red flowing hair and a magnificently braided beard, and his lips puckered nicely around the bit of his pipe.

  
“Heard you searching for a room,” he said between puffs of smoke.

  
“Your ears are good ones, master...” Thorin wanted to put a name next to the face of the fellow, who kept moving a cup around, the sound of dice inside it clinking invitingly, so he left his words hanging in the air.

  
The dwarf stared intently into Thorin's eyes, shifting them to Dwalin's while saying “Just call me Fire.”

  
It was hard to understand his intentions, so Dwalin voiced his doubt, “What do you propose about the matter then, master Fire?”

 

Fire showed a bigger smile, if possible, and made the dice clink harder with a swift movement of the wrist. “I've got a room and I like a good challenge. And you two look like could use a room.”

  
They both tried to not show offence at the insinuation, in spite of it being true.

  
“So if we win, we'll have your room?” Thorin clarified the terms.

  
“I'll do it,” the dwarf kept smiling in a way that was becoming unnerving. “And if I win,” he puffed from his pipe, “I'll have you. The both of you.”

  
He had a manic grin by now, balancing the tip of the pipe between his teeth that looked more like maws for how predatory he appeared.

  
Dwalin was already cracking his knuckles when Thorin put a hand on his biceps to still him. “We accept.”

 

“Good. Higher wins. Three out of five.” Fire took the dices from the cup and threw them at Dwalin, still stuck in disbelief at Thorin's decision to assent to what seemed a blatant trap.

  
The two dices did not look tampered with, so the guard handed them to his prince.

  
Thorin stalled a bit rolling the dices in his hand, then opened it on the table; the cubes turned till they stopped showing two dotted face each.

  
Fire gathered them and his throw resulted in a five.

  
Another roll, and Thorin obtained a three.

  
As a mockery, the following roll of Fire was a four.

  
The dwarf looked more like a warg that was already gnawing at its prey.

  
That could have been Thorin's last chance. He agitated his closed fist around and tossed so vigorously the dice on the surface that they almost fell off.

 

It was a six.

  
Nimble fingers captured the little objects and threw them right in front of Thorin's face.  
Seven.  
  


Accepting the defeat Thorin arose from his seat, eliciting Dwalin to do the same. “Show us the way.”

  
Fire was still grinning when he led them up the stairs while braiding his hair, and they followed obediently.  
  
A prince was bound to respect his given word even when undercover, and at least they weren't under the storm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The room could have worked for the three of them. It was spacious enough, but furnished for humans.  
  
Still Thorin and Dwalin could not afford to be picky. They were out of the storm, with a full belly and the night promised to be entertaining. A different kind of entertainment from their usual, too.

  
The sound of the door locking behind them made the two wanderers turn around.

  
Fire was leaning against it, a wicked grin still plastered on the lips. His hair now tied in a tight braid gave him a less wild appearance, but still appealing.

  
Thorin almost did not remember his previous lovers before Dwalin. Not that he’d had many affairs, given that they‘d met pretty young and he had been monopolized by the guard after their first kiss.

That had happened just after two months of practising together.

 

They had tried many ways to exploit their passion; a third member was a new experience… And this time Thorin was taller.

 

“How do you do it?”

 

Both Thorin and Dwalin were baffled for a moment by Fire's straightforwardness “Do you do it simple? No novelty ever?”

  
Dwalin sat down on the mattress and started taking his boots off when he felt a butterfly touch on his biceps and looked up into Fire's eyes fixed on him. He had moved without making a sound, arriving straight into the guard's personal space.

  
“Nice muscles, giant. Hope you use these too when fucking him,” the rook finished his sentence literally purring against Dwalin's side, nuzzling the arm with his face to test the strength laying underneath the tattooed skin.

  
“Go on and strip for us, pretty eyes,” he threw the command in Thorin's direction, used to being in charge as shown earlier. The prince had remained silent all the while, admiring the two dwarrows interacting.  
  
It was quite unusual for Thorin to being bossed around, given his status, but that order sent a pleasant chill up his spine.

  
So their host wanted a show? Thorin could give him that.

  
Dwalin too was glancing at him, even if embarrassment turned his cheeks reddish, as Thorin started unbuttoning the jerkin and letting it slide down from his broad shoulders.

 

His beloved cousin, training mate, guard and lover. So patient and so willing to humour Thorin.

  
The prince twirled one finger around the string that kept close his shirt, playing with it. He made sure to have the gaze of both his partners secured on himself before pulling it.

  
The white cloth opened, revealing to their hungry eyes the dark curls that peppered Thorin's chest.  
  


He was accustomed to Dwalin's stare, used to the feeling of it after so many years, familiar yet still lustful, but the stranger's ogling, ravenous and exploring was somewhat a new sensation for Thorin, and he revelled in it.

  
The shirt too slowly joined the jerkin on the floor. Thorin stood in the middle of the room, his hairy chest naked and his muscular arms taut and free to be assessed by the two dwarrows sitting almost one in the lap of the other on the bed.

  
Fire disentangled his arms from around Dwalin's tense neck and jumped up, swift as a fox.

 

His marauding gait toward Thorin made the prince smirk, knowing where he stood in the power scale in respect to him.

Fire was someone important, he had authority in there, but Dwalin and Thorin were the ones who had him wrapped around their pinkies with lust.

  
A gentle hand leant on the small of Thorin's back. “You're pretty elsewhere too. Go on and take off your warrior's clothes,” the hand prodded him forward “on your knees.”

  
The trill of voluntary obedience. Not the military kind, or the resignation to his duty as an Ereborian prince. But the desire to voluntarily submit to someone's orders for pleasure; it was the first time for Thorin to feel it, and he felt the sensation circulate through his veins as electricity, activating every little capillary vessels in his body.

  
Thorin got on his knees in front of Dwalin.

  
As the guard looked at him with hooded eyes, Thorin worked his practised fingers through the buckles and belts that constituted Dwalin's travel attire.

  
Soon Dwalin too was half naked, sitting on the rim of the bed and the leg opens to nest between them the other two dwarrows.

  
Their intertwined fingers were caressing his torso, pinching at pierced nipples and following ink paths.  
  
Thorin's head was slightly tipped to one side, with Fire's other hand carding through his dark locks while that same seducer was biting the prince's neck with sharp teeth. Red point marks blossomed on Thorin's roughed skin, making it seem as they wanted to compete with the blotches on his cheeks.

 

He was shivering.

  
“Slide his trouser down and suck him,” Dwalin too could hear the words that Fire whispered in Thorin's ear before biting the meaty lobe.

 

The rook sucked at it like it was a sweet candy and Thorin moaned as he lowered his hands toward Dwalin's pants.

  
The fabric slipped down easily over the staff already warm and growing from blood. One hand, and then two and then three caressed it to life, moving skilfully up and down in rhythm with Thorin's moans.

 

Dwalin had always been a jealous lover, or so he thought, but the sight of Thorin between his calves that swung against the hard body behind him was a new source of excitement. Seeing him, and discovering himself as well, so aroused by the situation with a third party was a first experience for both of them.

 

Dwalin’s cock was thick and engorged, standing erect thanks to the ministrations of those experienced hands and also by the delicious sight presented in front of him like a full feast.

 

Then, Thorin's head dipped down to accomplish Fire's order. His hot breath was a last-minute warning as his mouth opened to kiss the tip.

 

It was a familiar sensation, but a welcome one; Dwalin would never give up on that. Ever.

  
As Thorin's head bobbed up and down the shaft to engulf it in his warmth, Fire abandoned his position at the prince's back where he had been rubbing himself against it.

  
He had a pleased expression on his face… Dwalin could easily agree with him. They must have been an unusual sight around here, but a very sought-after one.

  
The ginger braid was flipped behind Fire's back as he started stripping, slowly revealing to Dwalin's eyes a lean body sprinkled with freckles and tufts of hair. He had a coquettish manner, as if he was trying to seduce Dwalin again. They both knew he was already welcome to join the couple tough, and when the boots were gone from Fire's body, he knelt next to Thorin, nudging him to make space and let the ginger lick and kiss Dwalin's hammer too.

  
He shuddered. It was odd to have two mouths working at the same time on his cock… and the two minxes were putting on a show for him; their tongues licked alongside and then met and exchanged spit and precome to lubricate their route and then kissed on top of his head.

  
That would have been enough to arouse him completely again.

  
His lenght felt so engorged though that Dwalin had to grip the base in his hand in order not to finish their play too soon by spurting his seed on his lovers' faces. Even if that would have been such an enticing spectacle, admiring the two licking white sticky stripes off of each other's profile.

  
Instead Fire started kissing Thorin passionately, tightening his spidery fingers around the dark hair tightly.

 

They stopped and Fire put two fingers on Thorin's lips as if to shush him. The crook's mouth disappeared close to Thorin's ear and this time Dwalin could not make out the words he whispered, but he was oh so grateful to be still gripping his cock between the vice of his hand 'cause the moment he saw his prince sucking the two fingers between his moist lips, Dwalin uttered some nonsense of surprise and felt his sacs spasm.

 

Thorin sucked on the fingers and Dwalin knew by experience what effect that could have on someone, having been on the receiving end of that treatment many times before.

 

Indeed Fire‘s cheeks were turning a vibrant cherry, exalting the fiery hair and freckles. Hushed whines left the lips of Fire, who was biting them in restraint.

 

When he deemed them wet enough, Thorin let the fingers slip out on to the tip of his tongue in a lascivious tumble.

  
As if they had planned the thing together, Thorin ducked on Fire's chest to kiss it, lavishing the planes of his skin with wet trails and red bites, while the redhead took advantage of the bent position of the prince to slip his moist fingers under the pants, between the ass cheeks.

  
Thorin moaned.

  
Fire's hand disappeared till the wrist under the hem of Thorin's pants and Dwalin knew what he was doing there. He had done it many times in his life and knew the face that his lover made when he was being worked open. He had his eyes closed in ecstasy, contrary to his mouth that hung open and panting getting ready to scream later.

  
Yet it wasn't Dwalin preparing his lover but another dwarf, and the two made a marvellous and lewd sight that Dwalin had to resist interrupting, tightening more firmly the hand around his dick and biting his lips trying to keep inside his own moans.

  
Nonetheless, the minxes heard him shutting his groans and looked at him straight in the eyes while they pleasured each other. The eyelids half closed and the short breaths that kissed Fire's tortured chest together with Thorin's lips, and the way Fire's back arched to make his hand reach farther inside the prince's arse... They were both so tempting and damn Mahal and all His work if Dwalin didn't want to be between them to taste them.

 

They were teaming up and luring him to join them, and Dwalin easily surrendered to them.

  
He slipped down from the bed, grabbing Thorin's pants in his empty hand and lowering it while sliding down on the floor.

 

The prince's butt sprang free from its confines and it was glorious to see those capable fingers moving between the cheeks.

 

Dwalin couldn't take his eyes away from it, but he felt someone touching his arm. There were fingertips caressing his skin and playing with the hair there. He didn't recognize who the hand belonged to, and it didn't matter much. They both wanted him and Dwalin was on the precipice, ready to fall.

 

When the fingers reached higher to caress his jaw and invite him, Dwalin followed. Closer till he felt two tongues prod at his mouth. His lips parted to welcome them inside.  
It was the oddest kiss he ever had the pleasure to experience, messy and light, wet with spit all around.

 

Suddenly Fire moved out of the way, and Dwalin found himself with a harmful of Thorin. The two lovers carried on kissing in a more proper way, chest to chest. Dwalin caressed back his prince's hair out of the way. They had started to become silver with age and stress, but Thorin looked beautiful like the first time Dwalin laid his eyes upon him, a jewel in Mahal's hands. Instead said dwarf was keeping his hands around Dwalin's dick. One strong around the base to not let him come, and one to play with the engorged tip.

  
“Big bad warrior has opened you up enough times, hasn't he?” Fire's voice stirred them from behind Thorin. He still had his hands occupied with the prince's ass, groping with one while the fingers wetted by Thorin's mouth slid in and out from the hole between the cheeks.

 

With a last squeeze at the supple butt, Fire aligned his own dick at the loosened entrance. As his fingers had been quick to work on dresses and stretching Thorin out, so his hips had been rapid to trust into the prone dwarrow.

  
Thorin felt himself burn.

  
Fire was different from Dwalin. He was hammering him at a different pace from the one his lover had used him to.

  
Fire was opening him up with repetitive stabs, a bit cruel in contrast to Dwalin's affection but the prince found out he could appreciate that change too, in a slightly masochist way.

  
He put to an end his kiss with the guard and ducked to suck Dwalin's dick.

 

His mouth slid around the shaft comfortably, easily getting accustomed with the familiar taste and texture, relaxing his mouth and using his tongue to push more of it inside greedily.

  
The moment Thorin had both hammers inside of him, the two dwarrows started to fuck him in earnest like they were partaking in a competition of who could make him see the Halls of Mandos first.

  
Behind Thorin's back Fire rammed into his ass, hips rolling into Thorin constantly hitting him in a delicious way, while Dwalin used his mouth indulgently, indulging in what seemed to satisfy Thorin the most, from deep-throating him to grinding against his palate, rubbing the underneath of his cock against his tongue.

  
They were harsh and loving and Thorin could have bet he heard them kissing over his shoulders, pressing him in a compact form to reach for each other.

 

Thorin was burning, skin prickling in pleasure and constellations sprouting between his eyelids, making him unaware of the world around him.

 

Fire wasn’t letting him up, fucking him without care and without pausing, but Thorin liked it –the raw feeling of a cock ramming him deep, rubbing him in all the right ways, was intoxicating, and so was sucking on Dwalin’s cock, taking pleasure in giving it.

 

He felt Dwalin's seed pour warm down his throat as the penis hit one last time the walls of Thorin's mouth. The guard let his hammer rest on Thorin’s tongue till it had emptied of all the semen it could give, twitching in pleasure.

 

He petted Thorin's head lightly, as if coming had depleted him of all his energy, but Thorin could feel the heat seeping out from Dwalin's body and infuse into his own.

  
As if he wasn't already on fire!

 

Oh he definitely was on Fire! And Fire was still in him.

 

The dwarrow was pounding him like his life depended on that, using his cock in a vicious pace that aimed for Thorin's nerves bundle, sparkling more flashes in the prince's vision. Thorin was almost there, in a place between fire and solid rock.

 

Suddenly there was a hand wrapping itself around his cock, tugging it and squeezing its length, and he hadn’t even realised it until it was already there. Skilled fingers of a crook they were. They caressed him, Fire slammed his hips into Thorin's ass and Thorin saw Mahal when he come, falling forwards into Dwalin's arms.

  
Blinking rapidly, Thorin recognized Dwalin's abdominals so close to his face he could smell perspiration between the dark hairs decorating them.

 

And he kept getting closer to that muscular board, as a force behind him drove harder into Thorin.  
With a guttural sound even the last dwarrow came, his sperm flooding hotly Thorin's insides as he flattened himself on the prince's back, motionless.

  
For a moment it was peaceful.

 

The temperature slowly came down and Thorin shivered slightly as sweat clung to his skin, even if he had a mattress and a cover made of dwarven bodies.

  
They too were cooling down though, so with brief mutters they decided to get the necessary cleaned out and to move to the bed for a proper rest after such enjoyable activities.

 

Or better then, the other two made the choice, as Thorin's throat was sore after being used.

 

Thorin walked gingerly to the bed, feeling a sticky liquid dripping down his legs. His lovers would better take good care of him that night.

  
They did. Using a soft cloth that Fire took out of nowhere, the ginger head cleaned out Thorin's genitals before his own and then passing the rag to Dwalin to do the same.

 

Sleep taking rein over Thorin's mind, he barely noticed as the other two kissed the skin of his shoulders and neck and jaw and probably everywhere they could reach without too much effort. The warmth of their necks as they reached out to kiss each other was a pleasant company to fall asleep with; as were their bodies, all cuddled up in a pile.

 

Few hours passed, but they were enough for Nori to recover his energy. He looked around the room, spotting the heap of clothes that had been his attire the previous evening, and leaning on the wall the backpacks belonging to the two travellers he had shared the bed with for a night.

 

If Nori had to be honest, they had been an egregious lay. Burly guard and sour protégé were a nice combination of lovers, and ironically he almost felt robbed he had had only one night to spend in their company.

  
Quickly he disentangled his limbs from their embrace, paying attention to not wake the lovey-dovey duo up.

 

They wouldn't have liked what he was about to do.

  
Nori bundled up rapidly his clothes without bothering to get dressed, and put his swift fingers to work.

  
If one wanted to stay alive in those wild times they needed commodities to guarantee for them, and that kind of stuff could easily be found on other people.

 

A parchment came in hand, and Nori gave a read to it.

  
It was... more than Nori could have ever dreamt of.

 

It appeared that Nori had scored and bedded _nobility_.

 

Smiling, he put back the document in the exact pocket it had been stored earlier and left the room without making a sound.

 

Still naked has the day he was born.

 

He could find some niche later where to get dressed. Now Nori just needed to get away as soon as possible, and get ready.

 

Epochal changes where about to happen in Arda, and Nori didn't want to be left out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it possible to cheat without loaded dice, but it's not my place to explain how. Also I suck at formatting XD
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos but more so comments make happy & prolific authours :3


End file.
